


Grown

by tacendawrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Closure, F/M, Mentioned Kim Yoosung, Past Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacendawrites/pseuds/tacendawrites
Summary: In which Jihyun 'visits' his lover, effecting her enough to cause growth in her recovery.(Set in a path in which Jihyun is dead, and Rika is being cared for by Yoosung.)





	Grown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive, I promise! These works are slowly, but surely, coming along! 
> 
> Before we get into the story I would of course like to thank you for reading, and to let you know that this is loosely based off a '13 Reasons Why' quote, which is running rampant all over the place. 
> 
> If you have any requests for any Mystic Messenger pieces for me to write, simply drop it in the comments of this work. I'd love to contribute more to this fandom! 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Tacenda

He comes to her in the midst of the onsetting mist of the night that drifts in and away from the heat of her room through her open window. She couldn't recall how many times Yoosung had advised against the window being flung ajar in the cold hours and she had lost count of how many times she still did it anyway. 

He is unseeing, looking straight past her like he had in his last days. At this point, she can't tell if it is because of his loss of sight or the void in his aching chest. She gasps for breath, staring right at this form that drug her from her partial sleep. 

Her lips try to form a cry (out of fright, or relief? Which had taken over?) but it doesn't come, and only he speaks through the room. 

One sentence, as his misty orbs seemed to take in everything as he could see them. The framed pictures, the cacti that she knew he loved..even a Polaroid that he had packed away some years ago that they had graciously blessed her with, a token of him to carry with her throughout this unforgiving existence  
"You can't love me back to life, Rika."

It wasn't a scolding or even a smart remark, just a casual fact that rolled off his tongue. 

The tears that fell to her cheeks cooled in minutes and her weak limbs outstretched to touch him, but as soon as she got close..he drifted back into the mist. 

Swallowing hard, her paralyzed state suddenly jerked her from the bed and slammed the window shut behind him. 

The sun peeked over the horizon. Her sun. It confirmed to her that he had been there and would always be there. 

"I know I can't..but I'll try," Came her conclusion, sitting the cacti near the window pane to soak in the light of the day. 

Looking around her room, she had closure. Perhaps she'd take a few photos down..maybe pass some cacti onto someone who wanted a responsibility. 

She couldn't love him back to life, that was the truth. She could try, soaking up every piece of every wish that she felt he blew her when the wind prickled at her hair. She could move along..she couldn't love him back to life, but moving on was showing him that she could love again. 

Look how I've grown, Jihyun.


End file.
